happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emo G
'Emo G '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Gloomy stands at the edge of a bridge before descending into the water below. Hooksy, who happens to be fishing near by, casts his fishing line and unknowingly saves Gloomy by reeling him out. But the hook tears off his face in the process. Depressed and disgifured, Gloomy sits by a costume store sulking. Emojie encounters him and thinks of a solution. Rushing into the store, she comes out with a smiling mask. She fits it on Gloomy to hide his injury. Giving off a shrug, Gloomy heads off, Emojie waving goodbye to him. Flaky soon enters the store to find Dino Digs laying dead. She calls the police about her discovery. Meanwhile, Gloomy strolls through a park. Bun has set up a booth for a bake sale and Paws purchases one of his goods. In the nearby wooded area, Bark is being chased by a chainsaw-weilding Buzz, until the latter trips over a root and loses grip of his weapon. Bark wounds up being sliced in half when the saw flies into him. Buzz gets back up to see Gloomy approaching and runs away screaming. Bun and Paws hear the scream, see Gloomy near the carnage, and quickly assume he was the murderer. Policeman Lumpy recieves many calls about a masked murderer running about. Another policeman, Disco Bear, brings him to a witness. The two arrive at Flaky's house to discuss the sightings. While drinking coffee, Lumpy turns his head to spot Gloomy walking past, spitting his coffee out in shock. He exclaims to Flaky and Disco Bear that the murderer is in the neighborhood, terrifying them both. That night, the three of them decide to split up to hunt down the suspect, communicating through walkie-talkies. Flaky wanders on the bridge from earlier. Up ahead she spots Gloomy standing by the edge. In a panic, Flaky throws her quills at him, impaling him in numerous places but he just gets back up. Flaky urgently calls Lumpy over. As Gloomy wobbles toward her, Lumpy emerges from the darkness and opens fire, apparently finishing him. Disco Bear shows up to investigate. Lumpy points to Gloomy's body, which has suddenly vanished, much to their horror. A pair of hands pull Flaky into the darkness. Disco Bear turns on his flashlight and sees her hanged from a tree. The flashlight then begins to flicker, leaving the screen black as macabre sounds are heard. The light turns back on to reveal a decapitated Disco Bear and Lumpy cut open, also revealing a blood-stained Emojie as the true killer. In a post-credits scene, Buzz sits in a hospital waiting room with an axe embedded in his helmet (and presumably his head). The heavily-injured Gloomy bursts through the doors, scaring him again. Deaths #Dino Digs' neck is snapped (offscreen). #Bark is cut in half. #Flaky is hanged (offscreen). #Lumpy is cut open (offscreen). #Disco Bear is decapitated (ofscreen). Injuries #Gloomy has his face ripped off, is pierced by quills, and shot several times. #Buzz is injured by his axe. Trivia *The episode seems to bear some inspiration from the slasher film series ''Halloween. *This episode is also inspired from a piece of fanart made by the same creator (shown below). *Barks' death is the only one shown onscreen. Gallery EmoG titlecard.png|Title card. EmoG.png Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes